Vermont: The Little State That Could
by fitzgerald1
Summary: Fitz has summoned Olivia yet again. He has discovered her relationship to Eli Pope. Olivia feels he deserves an explanation, but how does one explain that which cannot be explained? Reluctantly she agrees to see Fitz. They are over. She will try to explain what she can and then maybe they can get on with their lives.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She saw Tom standing there when she arrived at her apartment and she knew who had sent him. Tom was their Gladiator in a secret service suit. Tom had aided and abetted her and Fitz from day one. He was the President's right hand man. He once told her he served at the pleasure of the President; she had looked him straight in the eye and said, "Don't we all?"

She had told Fitz if he could not tell her the truth about what had happened when he had shot down the plane her mother was on what hope did they have? What hope did they have anyway? The man was the POTUS for God's sake. He was still married. He had children. Of course she knew all that when she first decided to start the affair. But she had loved him so much, it was such a conundrum. She loved him still. She loved him with every bone in her body but there were just too many issues. Finding out he had been the one to shoot down her mother's plane and he was unwilling to tell her why was just too much.

Yet here she stood, telling his minion to go back and tell the President she would not see him. They were done. How would she bear it, never to know his touch again? She wasn't sleeping. Their movie was always playing in her head and keeping her awake nights. She yearned for him. Tom is saying something, she can't concentrate right now remembering the way they were. How would she ever get over him? How was she supposed to live without him? Indulging in sex with other men had proved fruitless. She was a participant but she felt nothing, not a damn thing. She had forced herself to orgasm. She would do better she suspected if she just invested in a good vibrator. Lord, Fitzgerald Grant had ruined her for other men.

M'am, Miss Pope, Miss Pope are you listening? The President wishes to see you. I have orders to bring you to him," Tom said.

"I don't take orders from the President Tom; you need to tell him that. I won't go," she stated empathetically.

M'am, he asks that you look at this folder if you should refuse," he says as he hands her a folder. Tom is shaking his head. These two people were going to be the death of him. The President should just divorce his wife and marry Ms Pope. The man loves her to death and can barely function without her. And from what he can see Ms Pope is a mess too. Well at least she is looking through the folder.

Olivia's scans the pictures in the folder and her heart literally stops. "He knows," she says. Her hands are burning just holding the folder. She should have told him. But they were so new she had wanted to savor it for just a minute. She knew they did not have long and she had been right to take what she

could. She had already assumed when she found the man she loved, the man she wanted, something would crop up to ruin it. That had been her life, a ruined life without love. She had a mother that loved her and she had died. Her father had abandoned her at age twelve to her own devices. Just money and terse notes was what she gotten from her father year after year. Her father had for all intent and purposes had died the same year as her mother. And now his kiss of death had struck again.

She looked and Tom and said, "I am ready." Could she explain a lifetime of abandonment and duplicity to a man that knew all about it himself? She should have told him. He had said he would forgive her anything. He had said he would always love her. He had forgiven her about her involvement with Jake Ballard. But she was so afraid. She couldn't believe they could survive, this love of theirs. When it seemed like it was possible she always ran. The running; damn she was so tired of it. She knew she owed him an explanation. She owed him that. But she was not sure she could explain Eli Pope.

She sat there watching the variations of the nimbus, cumulus, and stratus clouds. The blue skies reminded her of the first time she looked into his eyes. They were striking so blue when he was happy steely gray-blue when he was angry and they darkened to midnight blue in passion. God she missed those eyes. She squirmed in her seat remembering the last time she had seen those eyes heated in passion. He was looking directly into her eyes saying how much he loved her. He was pounding into her hitting her spot and she was begging him to let her come. Shit, she would not recall that not now! She had to get in and out of wherever they were as quickly as she could. She could not linger and she could not get too close or allow him to touch her. She always lost it around the man.

They were coming in for a landing. She had thought it might be Camp David but they had been in the air too long for that. It was very green wherever it was and there were mountains and they landed near a beautiful lake. Apparently Fitz was visiting someone. Tom stood up and said, "We have arrived Miss Pope." Fall had set in and she was wearing her long Dior coat and boots. Briefly she thought of changing her clothes. She was seeing him again and she wanted to look her best. He loved her outfits, he loved to take them off of her. Snap out of it Olivia. This is not a tryst. She stopped being foolish and followed Tom.

The place was a beauty from what she could see. It was a huge sprawling mansion. It was an inviting place. Someone had a wondrous house. As she descended the plane she thought she saw Fitz outlined standing out front. Her heart was doing leaps and bounds. Her breathing had accelerated. God, would he always have this effect on her? Probably so. She felt like she was walking the last walk to an execution. No it would never be that. This was Fitz. He only wanted an explanation. She would give him one return to DC and continue her miserable life. She walked toward him wondering if he would still see how much she loved him in her eyes.

The air had left his lungs when he saw her. She was undoubtedly the most beautiful woman in this world. His heart was about to beat out of his chest. God he loved her. He would give up his fortune and everything he possessed to call her his own. She had left him yet again. She was involved with Jake but it did not matter he loved her. And if the truth be told he knew she loved him too. A man can sense when a woman is his, you just know it. But here they were. He would bear the blame. He was married and he was the President. But he would change all that in a heartbeat to have her walk by his side. Showtime! He walked toward her with his love for her showing in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Vermont

She was going to give him one hour she said. What could he say in one hour to sum up what he felt for her? How could a love like theirs be at this place? He has told her he would never be over her and in his soul he knows he never will be. Unlike her he is not even going to try. They made promises, so many promises. But this is where they are; they are in this place, in a house that his love for her had built.

His Olivia, yes she is his. No matter what she says she is his. He claimed her in a hotel suite in Georgia and she claimed him back. His Olivia is so feisty. She walks in and owns a room. She rarely gives quarter. But there have been times when she gave over. She put herself in his care she gave over herself into his keeping. She gave him everything. He knew she had. He had never felt anything like it when she gave him everything. To be loved by Olivia Pope, God help him if he should never feel it again.

She was so angry with him. She had found out about Operation Remington (He was sure he had Jake to thank for that one too). She wanted him to talk about a plane he had shot down under direct orders. She wanted him to say he had killed her mother. Everything about that assignment was classified. There are some things he can't share even with her.

There was no need to stall he only had one hour. He walked over to the Steinway he'd had specially made for her. She had played for him a couple of times in her apartment. She played like an angel. Her forte had been classical music. Her father had insisted she be trained in the classics she told him. She had to stand out above the rest; she had to be twice as good. When he first heard her play Beethoven's Fifth he was floored. Eli Pope insisted she had to be the best at all she did. And she was. In his opinion nothing was too good for her. He removed the sheet from the Steinway and touched the keys remembering.

She is running! She starts firing off questions. He knows her so well. She wants to know why we are here. She has THE WALL up. She is lining up her ducks in a row. She was saving him from her she says. She was the daughter of a horrible man who orders others to kill people. Her father even turned him into a killer. She conspired to rig his election. She is the ruthless villain of the piece. She ruined him. She is running as fast as she can!

Goddammit, must she always deny them, deny what is real? He goes on as he had planned. He starts to describe the house in specific detail. There were marble counter tops. Cabinets throughout the house were crafted from the finest Vermont pine. Upstairs and down stairs all the bathrooms were lined with marble and granite from local quarries.

She was trying to shield herself from him with anger. This is the last place she should be. She had interjected her father into the fray first. She doesn't talk about Eli Pope, she shouldn't have to. The man was not really a father. But still she should have told him who she was. She is angriest at herself because she knew her father would doom them. She had known her connection to Eli Pope was more of a threat to them than even Mellie was. It is why she left him out of her bio. She was a bundle of dirty little secrets.

He on the other side of the coin is filled with joy to see her. His heart was full. Yes he was sad they are where they are but he would never be resigned to it. He went on. The house sat on 30 acres. There were orchards filled with blueberries and peaches. There was a green house built by Vermont craftsmen. The stained-glass skylight was a sight to behold. He had helped to build the fieldstone fireplace himself. He had thought there had been a chance for them. So he had built this house for them. Each piece of wood, each piece of stone, and every pane of glass, everything about this house had been a labor of love. There were lots of bedrooms for the kids they would make. He had her flown her here because he wanted her to see the house before he sold it. He wanted her to see the dream he had for them.

What? What the hell was Fitz saying? This house is hers? This house is theirs? He had it built for them? He had flown her here to see this house before he sold it? He believed in their love enough to see a future for them? He loved her enough to give her something he knew she had not had since she was twelve years old? He had built her a house. He had built her a house where they were to make babies and raise them. He had built her a house that the two of them could turn into a home. That is what he was saying he had built her a home.

She stood there just looking at him. She had heard the hitch in voice. She saw the tears in his eyes. She saw the pain on his face. Damn her for always hurting this man who has done nothing but love her. Yes he had hurt her on occasions too. Relationships were not easy and illicit ones, shit they were even harder. He did not jump into their affair alone she jumped too. Yes he was married with the higher obligation but ownership of her good deeds as well as folly was how she lived her life. She blamed him no more than she blamed herself. They fell in love and they acted on it. Let God be their only judge for their sins.

He had told her why he had brought her here. He had bared his soul yet again. He was raw as far as Olivia Pope was concerned. He loved her and it was hard for him to hide it from anyone. She was running and she had fazed him out right now apparently. But as for him he could never ever put on a back burner what he felt for her. What did he want her to say? What did he want her to do? Honestly he did not know right now. He just knew she needed her to know where his heart had been and if she would have let him he would devote his entire life to her happiness and comfort not just stolen moments.

Her heart had practically stopped when she realized what he was saying what he had always intended to offer her. He loved her; she knew that in spite of everything that had gone down between them. And God knows she loved him back. So why in God's name was she standing here just staring like a fool? She loved this man more than anything.

It is so fucking complicated. Almost four years ago she had stood outside a hotel room and contemplated taking something for herself for once. She wanted what life would give her with this man, this married man, someone else's husband and she had gone all in. Did she regret any of it? No, not really she loved every minute she had shared with him. God help her she would do it all over again.

He was just standing there waiting. Waiting like he always did. Waiting for her to come to her senses and grab what they could. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. She spoke to him without saying a word. "I love you Fitz only you. Forgive me?"

He was just watching her. She was standing there watching him. Just as she had four years ago he knew she was thinking about where they were and where they would go. She looked up at him and with her eyes said she loved him and asked would he forgive her? "Anything my darling Livvie, anything."

She took off in a flat out run to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Vermont

Olivia had run to him and grabbed hold of him. She pulled his face to her and started to kiss him. She could not get close enough to him. How long had it been? Minutes, hours, days, months, years; did it really matter? He was kissing her back. All was not lost. He had said he would forgive her anything would he?

She had run to him and grabbed hold of him. She had pulled his face to her and started to kiss him. Was she really in his arms? His hands started to automatically roam her body, her back, her breast, and her ass. He could not help himself. He had missed the feel of her so much. She had come to him, what did it mean? She was kissing him like she always did with so much fervor. He was kissing her back just as ardently. Suddenly she stopped and pulled back. His heart stopped.

She looked up at him and he saw it there. She still loved him. All was not lost. His heart started to beat again. He was afraid to speak though. He did not want to say the wrong thing. She was always running. God he was so afraid he was imagining what was happening. This latest estrangement was killing him. He just stood there waiting.

She finally spoke. "Fitz how can you ever forgive me? This thing about my mother and Operation Remington I let it consume me for all the wrong reasons. I know you would never purposely hurt me. I have been manipulated somewhat I think. But I don't want to go there. I am so sorry Fitz, please forgive me?"

He just stared for a few more seconds and finally he said, "Livvie you know I would forgive you anything. But there is nothing to forgive. Outside forces are working against us every day. I know that. We are complicated Liv, but nothing or no one can stop me from loving you."

"That is so good to hear because nothing has changed for me either. I love you Fitz more than anything," she said.

"Come here Livvie, let me hold you. And then let me show you our house. Let me show you where we will make our babies. Welcome home Livvie," he said smooth as shit.

She went back into his arms and just luxuriated in it. God how she loved him. She had been a fool to blame him for following orders, for being a soldier. Jake was clouding her mind because he wanted her for himself. In the back of her mind she knew this. She was only trying to hold on to something because sometimes this love between she and Fitz seemed so hopeless. Mellie was grasping as hard as she could. Her father was lurking. And Jake he was just always there for her. But she did not love him. God help her, there was only one man she loved and she was in his arms right now.

She looked up at him with so much love in her eyes and said, "Show me our house Fitz. I want to see everything. Everything!"

He took her by the hand and said, "Let's start down here. It is huge Liv this house of ours. It will take me more than an hour to show it all to you. I know you have to get back,"

She cut him off and held his face in her hands. "Fitz I was just being difficult trying to punish you for something you had absolutely no control over. We have all night if you want it. I don't want to leave you tonight," she whispered.

His heart did a double beat and then skipped along in complete harmony. He had more than an hour; he had a fucking lifetime for her! She was giving him the night. He was the happiest of men. He took her hand. "Come sweet baby let me show you the dream."

He went into the kitchen first. It was huge. There were marble countertops. A huge island centered around a Bosch stove that featured a grill. The cabinetry was magnificent. You could actually smell the Vermont pine. The appliances were all stainless steel. She had never seen a refrigerator so enormous. The kitchen was eat-in of course. The nook furniture perfectly matched the cabinets. The kitchen floors were covered with Italian Pietra Firma tile. It was the most amazing color. It was a combination of rust, brown and gold. He had told her all the windows in the house, and there were so many of them, were covered either with blinds or shades all manipulated by remote control.

He had laughed as he talked about the kitchen. "I know you don't cook babe, but that's fine. I intend to bring some of the White House kitchen staff out here. Look inside here." Inside that particular cabinet it was stacked to the top with Orville Redenbacher gourmet popcorn, her absolute favorite. "There is also a wine cellar babe filled with your favorite wines."

She showed her a huge laundry room down a long hallway away from kitchen. It was equipped with the very latest equipment. The washer and dryer were also beautiful stainless steel from the Bosch Benchmark Series. She sent out all of her clothing for dry cleaning and laundering. But she would learn to be domestic if that was what he wanted. He showed her the enormous dining room would seat 20 people. The crystal chandelier was extraordinarily beautiful.

They had been standing in the family room. It was gorgeous. That beautiful fieldstone fireplace was built from the stone quarry right down the road. He had done a portion of the fireplace with his own hands. That piano was for her. A baby grand Steinway, she had told him of her dream to own one. They were still working on the cathedral-type ceiling. It was the reason for the draped furniture. Some of the beautiful pieces were his mother's, her favorites. Along the walls were draped artwork of the masters, Van Gogh, Picasso, Dali, Monet, they were all there. Many of the pieces he had inherited from his father. Off from the family room was the theater room. It too would hold twenty guests. There was a fully stocked concession stand he had said.

He next opened the double French doors to an elaborate master bedroom suite. It was unfurnished and not finished yet either. It was to be their primary bedroom. He was having a lot of special things installed. There was a double office/study off of the master suite. He planned to do some writing after his presidency nothing serious but he wanted his own office. And if she chose to work in or outside of the home she would need an office also. He was laying it on thick. He wanted her to have everything. And he wanted her to be able to do everything from this house if she chose to do so. He was demanding nothing, only that she would love him and all his children.

There was an exact replica of this master suite upstairs that led to the primary nursery. He knew she would want to be with their babies. He would want to be there too. And when she was free he wanted to be waiting for her in their bedroom. He was leaving nothing to chance. He was not a young man and he intended to spend this part of his life with her and the children they created. Of course he had not forgotten Jerry, Karen, and Teddy. They each had their own suites. There were a total of seven bedroom suites upstairs. When she looked up at the stain-glass skylight she had no words. The unusual panes had been crafted by local artists.

He had also mentioned that the guest house adjacent to the pool had 3 bedrooms and two baths. A three-bedroom and two-bath guest house? Yes, he had told her, should her Gladiators show up at a minute's notice there was a place for them. Fitz had no chill when it came to this house. He wanted her to have everything she had ever dreamed. Oh and it all sat on 30 acres with several fruit orchards!

She had known he was rich, make that wealthy, but the man must have gold mines some place to be able to build a house, no a mansion like this. He had built this house for her. It was theirs. He had been holding her hand the entire time as he had shown her the house. "So what do you think Livvie, did I do good? Do you like it? I just wanted to take care of the basics. It is yours to mold exactly the way you want. Anything you don't like is history." he said.

She looked up at him and she let the tears flow freely from her eyes. "I love it Fitz. I love you. This house is so special to me because I can see that you put your heart and soul into it. You have thought out every piece of wood and every piece of stone in this house with nothing but love in your heart for me and the family we will bring here. You have built me a house to turn into a home with you. What do I think? I think it is magnificent. It is wonderful," she laughed out loud. She suddenly looked him dead in the eyes and said, "But Fitz there is not one bed in the entire house. I had hoped to spend the night with you in a bed doing very naughty things to you."

He laughed out loud too, he had missed her joy. He had missed her so much. She mentioned a bed and naughty things and it amounted to her giving his dick a rubdown. He was at attention immediately. He had not been sure what his one hour was going to get him but if he had thought for one minute he would have had the opportunity to make love to her, he would have had a bed flown in here. He took her in his arms and kissed her with all the passion he felt. She always fit so perfectly around his erections. God help him!

Holding her close he said, "Liv there are no beds you are right. But I have tons of things I have chosen for the bedrooms: bedspreads, blankets, quilts, comforters, sheets and pillows. They are things that I like and had wanted to show you. Could we rig something up babe?"

She very slowly ground herself onto his erection. She pulled his head down and rimmed his ear with her tongue. It was bright red by the way. She whispered into his ear, "Fitzgerald, let's make our bed. I want to lie in it with you."

Shit! Had he ever in his entire life wanted anyone as much as he wanted this woman. She fulfilled his every fantasy. He could spend the rest of his life making love to her. He would spend the rest of life making love to her. She was still whispering in his ear what she wanted to do him, what she was going to do to him. He loved it when she talked dirty. Her body was still molded to his. She was telling him how good he felt. She was so wet she said. She was remembering the way he always slides into her like she is a piece of Wedgwood china. Tonight she wanted it hard and so very deep she was saying. "My darling Livvie, if you do not want me to take you up against a wall, let's go make our bed, he groaned.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Vermont

They had made their bed and now they were going to lie in it. Actually they would do whatever they chose upon these piles of quilts, bedspreads, comforters, and sheets. They had built a love nest and now they were going to make love after months of being apart.

She had entered into a sexual relationship with Jake Ballard for all the wrong reasons. She was jealous and angry because Fitz had someone, he had Mellie. She knew there was nothing between them, she believed him. But whenever she saw them "pretending" it threw her into a hissy fit. Thus this thing she had with Jake started. But Fitz would forgive her for Jake he understood.

And now she was here with him the man she loved and she would make her say "Jake Who" before this night ended she was sure of it. He branded her when they were together. No one could take her to the places Fitz did. God she was so wet remembering how good things were between them. She was more than ready for him.

He had shown her the house and all the painstaking effort he had put into it. She said she loved it. She said she loved him. He was getting another chance with her. She had said they had all night. He intended to spend every one of the next hours they had together binding her to him. When she left him tomorrow there would be no doubt to whom she belonged. He had told her long ago he belonged to her, nothing had changed. All he had was for her.

She had stepped out of her boots and now she had to look up at him. She was a tiny little firehouse and she was his. She placed herself into his arms and hugged him hard. "I love you so much," she said without preamble as they stood in front of the fire and their makeshift bed. She put her hands underneath his sweater and rubbed his back. Next she asked him to lift his arms and she pulled it over his head. She just stood there looking at his chest for a moment. And then she ran her hand through his chest hairs very gently, rubbing and stroking. She found his nipples and started to play with them. They became pebble hard not any different at all from the hardness in his dick. He had been rock solid since she had said let's make a bed.

Obviously she wanted to lead tonight and he would willingly let her. He would get his chance to brand her. He would see to that. He would make her forget whoever had dared to touch her. They loved often and hard whenever they got together. They rarely knew when they would see each other again for most of their affair. It had not been easy. So they both left nothing on the table when they actually got to be with each other. He was more than ready for whatever she wanted.

"Lie down Fitz," she said pointedly. He complied. Their love nest was very comfortable, piled high with some of the finest linens in the world. She straddled him and continued her play with his nipples. He loved what she did with them. He was grinding against her, he could not help himself.

She was just rubbing and tugging his nipples with her hand. It was exquisite. It was torture. He would give as good as he got when it was his turn. She was still rubbing back and forth against him. She was fully clothed and he still had his pants on.

Suddenly she lowered her mouth to his nipples and began to suck. Shit, he bucked up from the make-shift bed. "Fitz be calm baby, we have all night," she said as cool as a cucumber. Next she unbuckled his pants and he thought he would fucking die. "You are glad to see me, Yes?" she murmured in his ear as she bit down hard. She trailed little kisses straight down his center to his navel and curved up her tongue and delved into his "inny" a couple of times.

Then she lowered her mouth to the front of his boxers. He was about to break the threads on them without a doubt. She was just rubbing her lips back and forth on the fabric. "Liv, please, Livvie," he pleaded. "Tell me what you want Fitz, tell me," she said staring at him, licking her lips. "Livvie please put me in your mouth, please baby do it," he was begging her.

She found the opening on his boxers and pulled him out. She just stared looking at it, the size of it, the length and width of it, and that magnificent head. "God I have missed this," she said as she rubbed him from base to tip. "I have missed you too Livvie I need." He did not finish the sentence because all sense left that particular head as she took his other head into her mouth. Her lips were tinted plum spice his favorite color. She started popping him in and out of her mouth. She knew he was watching her. And she let him know how much she was enjoying watching him watching her.

She began taking him all the way in and then she would pull all the way back to the head and then she would suck, bite, lick, and nip at him. "In and out baby let me see you do it," his voice was barely a whisper. He had put his hand on her head to guide her. She was looking directly at him at him as sucked and licked at him. The way her plum-colored lips took him in, God it was so good. "Livvie, God please don't stop," he croaked out. He was lifting into it now. "Jesus Livvie I need to be inside you right fucking now!" he was crazy with it.

She sat up then and licked her lips and said, "Wait for me Fitz, can you wait for me?" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and said, "Anything for you Livvie, Anything." She sat up then. "Undress me Fitz, I want to be naked. I am so hot. I am burning. I am so wet. I need you to touch me," she moaned out loud.

He sat up and started to undress her. He slowly removed her blouse and necklace. He took off her bra and took her breast in his hand. He held them squeezing them lightly. He closed his eyes and said, "God Livvie I have missed you. We can't be apart this long again. Promise me, Livvie." He took a nipple in his mouth and started to suckle and pull. She had thrown her head back and was slowly rubbing against him. "Promise me Livvie," he said as he bit down gently on a nipple. "I promise Fitzzzz, oh God," she screamed out.

She stood up and dropped her pants and panties. She looked down at him and said, "Get out of those pants right now, I need to feel you inside me right now, hurry." He stood and divested himself of the rest of his clothing. His dick was rampant. He was so hard. He was so ready to be inside her. She looked down at him and her mouth started to water and her pussy did a double quiver. She would never be convinced that thing was not twelve inches long when it was fully engaged.

She reached out and grabbed him and started to move this foreskin back and forth. She saw the tip was glistening. She got on her knees and started to lap and suck at him. He had closed his eyes and was savoring what she was doing. She was going to fucking kill him! He was breathing each breath like it was his last. Through clinched teeth he said, "Livvie please put me in." She pulled back and stood up.

"Sit down Fitz," she demanded. He did as he was told. She straddled him and placed herself directly above him and started to lower herself. She was well lubricated, but he was so big, she had to go slower than she wanted to. He was hissing and she was sucking in her breath as they became one. And then she started the dance on her "maypole." She went straight down to his balls, she took him all in and then she started to fuck him. She was moving in circles, pulling almost out of him, right to the very tip, and then she would come down and grind into him. It felt so good to her she was lost in what she was doing.

She had started to call his name over and over. He knew she was close. So was he. He whispered in her ear, "Come for me Livvie, let me feel you come all over me babe. Do it." Fitzzzzzzzzzzzzzz she screamed and screamed as she bucked her clit onto him. He took control then and held her still as he pounded into her. He was in deep but not deep enough. He maneuvered them until she was on her back. "Legs up babe, he demanded. She raised them up on his shoulders and he went back in to the hilt. She was barely over that first orgasm and he was hitting her spot again. It was so good; he was going to make her come again.

He was watching himself go in and out of her. Jesus he was going to blow. "Livvie come with me let me see you clutch it baby, do it, come for me," he moaned. She did screaming name and milking his rod. He came so hard. "Dammit Oliviaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Oh god, Oh my god." He collapsed atop of her boneless. He hoped he didn't hurt her, but he could not move. He took a deep breath and looked at his sleeping beauty and said, "Round one."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

He had been watching her sleep for the last hour. He was sleepy, but he had been unable to sleep. They had been apart so long this time. He could hardly believe she had finally come to him. Basically he was afraid if he went to sleep he would awaken and she would be gone. She had promised him the night and he would have it.

She slept like a baby after orgasm. He did too usually because she left him boneless and drained. But tonight had been different. Not their lovemaking, he was just afraid of losing her again. Theirs was an all consuming love and in his gut he always assumed that at some point they find their way back to each other. So she had come back to him this night at this place. God he loved her so much. Being with her again had been his dream for so long. And now she was here with him. All he had to do was look at her and he wanted her again. As intense as that first round had been he had been ready for her for almost as long as he had been watching her. He was so hard and he wanted to be inside her right now.

She was such a tiny little thing he was very solicitous of her. She had assured him she was not fragile though. "Don't hold back Fitz, I want all you have. The real you, I want you raw and unfettered when you come to me. Tell me what you want and do what you want. I am a grown-up. If I do not like or want something I promise, you will be the first to know," she had said.

It wasn't even midnight yet. It was hours before daybreak. He took a deep breath and was trying to drive away the need he had for her. He would have her again this night he knew that. He knew she had been sleeping with Jake and he was jealous and hurt but she was right he had no right to demand exclusivity from her, after all he was married. But he wanted her to be his exclusively.

Nonetheless she had looked him in the eyes and said, "Fitz no matter what happens between me and anyone else, it will always be you that I love, you that I really want. No one else can compare to you. There is sex and then there is sex with the man I love," she had told him honestly. She didn't believe in lies so she had told him the truth when she started sleeping with Jake. There was more than a generation between them and she was a millennial and he was a hippy of sorts. But call him old fashioned but he did not want to share what was his.

She turned in his arms and he just continued to hold her close. He was breathing in her scent and getting harder and harder. "Fitz are you awake," she whispered. "Yes Liv I am awake, he said.

"Fitz did you sleep at all?"

"Not yet Babe."

"I know you Fitz. You thought I might have left you if you fell asleep. Fitz I am going nowhere. Wrap yourself in my arms and sleep," she purred.

Liv I am not sleepy. I want you. I want to be inside you. I want to make you come so hard and so many times you never ever forget what we share. I love you so much Livvie, make love with me again. Let me inside you so deep we don't know where you end and I begin. Let me love you. Let me come inside you, I want to fill you Babe. I want you dripping wet with me. I want to fuck you senseless Livvie. I want to fill you up and then suck you out," he whispered in her ear. He was sucking and biting on her ear lobe as he spoke. He was also gliding over the swirls with his tongue.

He opened her legs and started to play with her just rubbing at her entrance with his middle finger. He put his mouth to her breast and started to suck. He finally put that finger all the way inside her. His fingers were long and thick and he knew what to do with them. He added a second finger and started to go at her in earnest. His thumb was monopolizing her clit, just lightly rubbing it with her own juices that were flowing like honey from her.

"How does that feel Livvie? Do you want to come like this, or do you want my mouth, or do you want me inside you? Tell me what you want. Whatever you want I will give it to you. Tell me Livvie.

She was already bucking into his hand, sucking breath in through her teeth. "Oh my god Fitz stay right there with it let me ride this one out. I don't want to stop it," she said frantically. She closed her legs on his hand, it was right where she wanted it and started a frenzied race to climax.

Open your eyes Olivia let me see the pleasure there, let me watch you explode. "Fitzzz, she screamed, "Fitz come to me now, do it!"

He pushed inside her while she was coming; she was having contraction after contraction as he entered her. It felt so good but he had to concentrate on her pleasure at the moment, he would get back to his. She was still screaming his name. He raised just one of her legs to give her added friction and then he started to go right in for her g-spot every time. He started coming all the way out so he popped her nubbin on the way out her and then he would go back in deeply.

"Oh my god Fitz you are hitting it so hard and so good. I'm almost there again. Don't stop please don't stop," she was begging him.

He raised the other leg, he loved to see her come around his dick, it was fucking magical. "Say my name Livvie, say it. Say who you belong to!" He was going deep and retreat, deep and retreat.

"My body is yours Fitz it's only yours, Fitzgerallllllllllllllllllllllld, Shittttttttttttttttt, Fitz, she screamed over and over again. Finally the pleasure had stopped. She opened her eyes and took his precious face in her hands. He was still moving within her. "I love you Fitz, only you. Never doubt it, just you," she got out in ragged breaths.

He had seen to her pleasure, now for his. He pulled from inside her and said, "You finish me Livvie, take me over the edge. Get on top of me and work it Babe, the way only you can," he rasped out breathlessly. He sat upright in the bed.

She sat on top of him and spread her legs wide. His erection was rampant in between them, covered in her juices and his. She grabbed hold of it and started rubbing it across his pussy lips and her clit. She would take him over the edge but she was going with him. No one had a dick like her man. It was long, and it was thick and it got so hard for her. She loved to ride him, she loved to ride it.

"For the love of god, put me inside you Liv, I need to be inside you." He was trying not to do it himself but he was desperate. When he gave her the reins, it meant she was in charge of them. She determined the when and where. He knew that but she had already come three times, he wanted in. He had her breasts in his hands when they were not in his mouth. She still had him rimming her pussy and her clit, fuck. He started trying to insinuate himself inside.

"No," she hissed at him. She pulled away from him and continued the foreplay outside of her.

"Olivia please Babe, let me in, let me inside you," he said in that voice. The one that could make her come just by existing.

She rose above him and slammed onto him. She took him all the way in and she started to grind into him. "You are not to move Fitz, let me set the pace, let me make you crazy with it. Let me fuck you senseless," she whispered in his ear.

Damn, he was touching the base of her womb, he knew he was. He was in her so deep and she felt so good. He could feel her clutching him as she ground into him. God help him she was going to kill him he knew it. She started to come up off him now, only to slide back down again and again.

"Livvie, Olivia, Livvie; you feel so good. I love the way you fuck me senseless. Can I move now Babe, can move? He was still waiting for his turn.

"No you cannot, wait for me. I want my pussy to be clutching you so tight when you come," she said as she buried him back deep inside her. She started to ride him in earnest now, she was bronco riding him. "Shit you are so big and fuckable Fitz, so big," she said hissing. "Jesus, move Fitzgerald, move now," she screamed at him.

At last he could move. He grabbed her hips and went for the kill. He had the strength to just pull her up and down on him exactly where he wanted her. He was raising her up right to the crown of him and then lowering back to the hilt. It was so fucking good.

He was lifting her like she was a feather. All she had to do now was feel. And boy could she feel him. How she accommodated all of him inside her she did not know but she loved all what ten, twelve inches of him? He was baiting her now as she had baited him. He was raising her up so her clit was rubbing on him on every retreat. He was keeping her from orgasm until he was ready.

"Sit back Babe and look down. Look at us the way we are joined, it is magical Liv," he groaned. He was already watching himself leisurely go in and out of her. She looked down and almost lost it. He was rubbing her nubbin lightly with his index finger and he was just sliding in and out of her. It was just a slow rocking type motion but she was mesmerized by it. Her cream covered him and her brown pussy lips engulfed him every time. "Fitz it is so good, I want to come, let me please," she begged.

"Alright Sweet baby but look at me, look at us Livvie, open your eyes and see what you do to me. Work it just like you want it and come for me," he said.

It was so good she felt she would die from it. She wanted to close her eyes and savor it but he had commanded her to open them and watch them as they dismantled each other. He would let her finish this one after all, work it he said and come for him. When he said that she had clamped down on him and just started to glide. Each movement was creating more and more friction. She was sucking for oxygen and so was he. "Fitz, Fitz, Baby, Mr. Presidentttttttt, I'm coming," she screamed. She was watching her herself jerk around him again and again, for the love of god!

Not only could he feel her orgasm but he was watching it. She was jerking on him her vaginal lips swallowing him. He could feel her inner walls squeezing him. For the love of god he was going to die when he came he just knew it. She was still coming all over him, he had to move. He watched himself pump into her three or four times and he blew. "Oliviaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, he bellowed as he emptied himself into her.

They both collapsed into the sweetest embrace both nipping at the other's necks. They both pulled back sweaty but sated and as per usual said in perfect unison "Hi."

They hugged for the longest time. "Liv are you sleeping?" He had asked her. "No I am not." She replied

"Can we talk for a few minutes before we crash?"

"Anything you want Babe." Round two was done!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

He had wanted to talk to attempt to sort out some things. He knew that they were not where he wanted them to be but for tonight she was his. All the rest, all that had gone on before tonight, did not mean shit. There was hope for a future with her. You do not give your all like she had if they did not have a future. She had shown such joy and anticipation as he had taken her from room to room and shown her the grounds. "Our home" she had called it. She knew just as he did that someday they would end up here. Someday they would make their babies here and watch them grow. His heart was swollen with joy because what they had was real.

"I am all ears Fitz, talk to me," she said, looking at him with love in her eyes.

"Livvie I am so happy you came here. I had hoped to bring you here as my wife and this was to be a wedding present for you, this house. But things have not progressed as I had hoped. I am still in a dead marriage and you are where you are. I told you years ago I will never be over you and I won't. I do love you Olivia with all my heart."

"First let me say I am so deeply sorry for my involvement with the death of your mother. Liv I was a soldier following orders. That is all it was. But that mission is classified information; my life in the navy during that time is filled with those types of missions, secretive and classified. There is nothing about my private and personal life you cannot be privy to with the exception of those classified things. Please tell me you understand that, that I would never purposely deceive you," he asked sincerely.

"I understand Fitz, I always have really. To be honest, it is Jake that has filled my mind with doubt and foolishness. He wants me for himself Fitz," she said looking up at him.

"No shit Sherlock? He has been playing us Liv. Jake and I were friends once, we go back a long way. We have even done classified together. So he knew I could not tell you things. I can understand his willingness to do what he could to get an edge, but his betrayal has been cutting. I know what it is to want you so badly with nowhere to turn, you do rash things. But Livvie he knows that we love each other. He knows we are struggling because I am the President and I am married and he is using it against me. My hands are tied and I cannot fight back. It is an uneven playing field," he said exasperated as hell.

"But Fitz what advantage does it give him if I do not want him. I love you, just you. I want you, just you. I don't want him and I do not love him. Those are the facts Fitz," she said.

"You are sleeping with him Olivia. You are sharing your body with him. I can't sleep because of it Liv. The thought of another man touching you, using your body for his pleasure, you cannot imagine the absolute helplessness I feel. I know I can't tell you how to run your sex life, I know that. You have a right to determine what happens with your body, but it still hurts Olivia.

"Fitz I am truly sorry. I realize that part of it was to hurt you. I know you don't have sex with Mellie, but you have her, you have someone. Someone to talk to and if you wanted to she would have sex with you. I know it's petty and wrong of me. I hurt a lot Fitz because you are married. I think of it and it breaks my heart. I am mad with myself because I love you. Because I only want to be with you and it's not fair. Jake is something for me so I do not lose myself completely. I know it doesn't make sense to you because it doesn't make sense to me. I have to pretend he is you Fitz to even get near an orgasm. It is wrong and it is ugly. I am not at all proud of it. Please don't hate me for sleeping with him," she pleaded.

"Olivia I have told you there is nothing you could do that I would not forgive. I love you Olivia, so much. We are in such a tangled web and I can get us out of it by resigning and divorcing Mellie. It is what I need to do. I am so tired of the breakups and separations Liv. They are killing me. I know in my heart you do not love anyone but me, I know that. But I die a little inside knowing you are making love with someone else. I want to hurt someone," he said forcefully.

"But Fitz it is not making love, it is not making love at all. it has nothing to do with love. It is just having sex, a bodily function. It is not the love we make when our bodies join. It is not the complete passion we have together. It is none of those things. I am not boneless. I am not weak and my body still quivering minutes after orgasm, craving for you. Making love with you Fitz is on another plane. No one can love me like you do. I crave your touch every minute of my life.

"What I have done is bizarre, but don't get it twisted there's only you. Because I love you the sex with you is amplified to something glorious. But as good as it is between us sex is hardly the most important thing for us. We want a future together. We believe in that future. You believe in it so much, in us, that you have built us a house. You have given me a home. Oh God! Fitz I love this house. I can see us here. Living, loving, and making babies here, I believe in that dream too Fitz,

"Then let me make it happen. I want out of it all Livvie, the marriage and the Presidency. No more waiting. I want to ask Mellie for a divorce and resign. Say you want that too Liv, tell me you will wait for me," he pleaded.

She holds his face in her hands and looks him straight in the eyes and says, "Fitz I have waited a lifetime for you, anything you want I want. Surely you know that. I just do not want to be the cause of unnecessary pain to you and your children. And I do not want to be the cause of a tarnished Presidential legacy for you. You are an amazing man Fitzgerald Grant, you are an amazing President. I don't want to ask you to give that up for me. But I do want you so much just for myself Fitz. My insides scramble knowing you sleep in the same house as that witch. She is an evil woman Fitz, as evil as I have seen," she said shaking her head.

"Olivia you just wait for me and let me worry about Mellie. I created this problem and I will be the one to eradicate it. So we are still in this together. You are willing to wait for me as long as Mellie is out of the picture? I have less than one year left in this term so we will go from there. I have had divorce papers drawn up since the assassination attempt Liv. I do not love Mellie, I never have. But she is the mother of my children and I will try to respect that."

"I know that is what you want. You want this to go down with a sense of dignity because you feel you have taken something from her. This womanhood thing you want to occur is admirable Liv. If you were dealing with a normal person it could possibly work. But Mellie is a different type of woman. She is a woman that only concerns herself with herself. She knows that I truly love you Olivia and she will never forgive me or you for that. She will always seek to harm us in some way, it is her modus operandi."

"So Olivia we are going to leave here with an understanding that I will work on my divorce and you will wait for me. Wait for me Olivia. I can't demand anything from you I know that but I wish you would stay away from Jake. He has an agenda where you are concerned and to be brutally honest I do not want him touching you. You are mine Livvie and you know it," he said painfully.

"Fitz I am yours only yours, all that I have is for you. I won't make promises I cannot keep but I promise to be honest with you about what I am feeling and what I am doing. I do see Jake a lot clearer than you think. My heart is safe from him, it belongs to you please believe that when you are thinking otherwise, you hear me. I love you Fitz more than anything, we are going to be alright," she promised.

"Livvie I want to be everything to you. I know it is selfish but I don't want to share you. I want… He did not get to finish that sentence because Olivia Pope put her lips to his and started to kiss him fervently. She rimmed his lips with her tongue, which within seconds he had sucked into his mouth. They were mating with their tongues. She spoke first when they came up for air. " I. Love. You. Just you, no one else, " she said.

She had begun trailing kisses on his pecs around his nipples. She was sucking them biting them as she went from one to the other. She trailed down to his navel and was kissing and sucking at it. He was at full attention, he was afraid to move, he did not want to deter her from where she was going. Involuntarily he was rocking and reaching for her. He had started to moan and call her name. She looked up at him briefly as she descended down to her ultimate goal. She licked a line straight to the base of him and then she licked and kissed all the way to the broad head. He was leaking so she licked him clean just before she took him inside her mouth.

God he loved her and what she did to him sexually. She was a goddess and worked him like he was a god. He could not help himself he was hitting the back of her throat and the friction she was creating it was emasculating. She was going to fucking kill him. The pleasure was so intense. He had to stop her. She would take him over the edge if he did not. He wanted to be inside of her branding her.

"Livvie for the love of, daaamn please don't stop baby, please, "he said, barely able to get out the words. He let her go on; doing all the things he had taught her things that drove him completely wild. He was thrashing pushing it to the limit. Liv had dropped all her inhibitions about oral sex and she was a natural. But he had to stop her he was not ready to come yet he wanted to play too.

He pulled her away from him and kissed her. He could taste himself it was glorious. He reversed them on the bed and took to her breast. From one to the other he suckled. He bit and he bit hard. He trailed kisses straight down to her core and he spread her legs wide and started to blow his hot breath across her nubbin just before he started to suck and lap at it. He had two fingers inside her massaging her g-spot. He turned his tongue into the "weapon of mass destruction" and started to fuck her with it. She had not been passive through any of this. She held his head in her hands guiding him. She was meeting his every plunge. "Oh My god Fitz, right there, shittttttttttttt, I'm coming," she screamed!

Before her tremors could end he was inside her pumping, hitting it deep and hard. It was so good to be buried so deeply within her. "Move with me baby, move Livvie." The friction they made was exquisite. He was in then he was almost out. She was begging him, he was begging her. Put your legs down Livvie and feel me baby. She did and he just began leisurely going in and out of her. That broad band of muscle that stretched across the length of dick was targeting her clit with every retreat and entry. Occasionally he would pull back to watch himself be swallowed whole by her. "Olivia you feel so good. I could fuck you all night." He was hissing like a snake.

"Fitz let me turn over I want you behind me. I need you deeper, please babe, please," she was begging. He liked her begging. He pulled from her reluctantly, he was frantic." Do it now Liv, move," he ordered. She turned over and raised herself up to him. She was glistening, wet with his and her juices. He used his mouth momentarily to lick and lap at her. He used his tongue to tease her. "Fitz please get inside me now," she ordered. He picked up a couple of pillows and gave them to her. "Get comfortable babe and hold on, you are about to get what you are asking for, hard and deep," he said as he slammed into her.

How she was so tight right now, she was fitted around him like a glove? He could feel her walls touching him. Her ass was moving like a drill around him. He was not holding back he had moved her all the way up toward the fireplace with his thrusts. "Fitz I am almost there." She hissed out. He pushed her down and came down behind her and started another barrage of strokes. He was right at her ear telling her what she was doing to him, praising her and talking dirty in the same breath. Suddenly he lifted her just a bit and with a flurry of well aimed strokes took them both over the proverbial cliff screaming each other's names. It was pure unadulterated bliss. Neither one of them could have moved if they tried. That last orgasm was the thing sexual dreams were made of.

"God I love you woman. More than anything is this world, I love you, Livvie," he mouthed to her.

"I love you too the same way. I would not ever want a life without you in. You make me so happy Fitz, and you are the best lover in the entire world," she praised looking back at him.

She was still putting the mojo on him; just doing a slow-mo on his semi- hard dick. He was never completely soft around her. His antennae rose almost as soon as she drew near him. He had a lot of control though; he kept his rock solid erections from popping up most of the time. "Stop it Olivia, unless you want me to go for a round four. I could you know. I have missed you so much."

But he pulled himself from her and turned her over and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her lightly on the lips. "I want you to be able to walk out of here Olivia. I could literally make love with you all night, you know that don't you? I will never get my fill of you. So do not tempt me," he whispered in her ear.

"Fitz I feel the same way. I can't get enough of you. The way you make me feel when we are together it is so wonderful. Believe me when I tell you no one can duplicate what you do to me. God I love you Fitz so much. Please hurry and get your life in order. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, she said solemnly.

"And you will. I intend to make sure you do Sweet Baby.

"Fitz I am so tired Babe can we sleep a little just a little. I know I promised you an all nighter but." Her eyes were closing as she spoke and suddenly she just stopped talking. His Livvie was fast asleep. Fitz pulled her tightly in his embrace and whispered, "I love you." For the first time tonight he felt comfortable enough to close his eyes and sleep. She would wait for him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

He turned over and she was gone. Panic swirled through him. She was gone. He turned in his panic and there she was. She was getting dressed. Their idyllic time had come to an end. "Liv, you are up, you are leaving?" He got up and stepped into his boxers. He came up behind her and kissed her neck. "Stay with me another day Liv," he pleaded.

"Fitz I have to get back. There are things at OPA that I must see to today. I would love to stay, I really would. Fitz we have gone over all of this. We are together. It is just a waiting game for us. We wait for our stolen moments. And most importantly we tell each other the truth. That is where we are and I believe we are in a good place don't you," she asked?

"We are in a place, not necessarily a good place in my opinion, because you are leaving me and I really don't want that. But I can deal with it for now. Olivia we still need to discuss your father. Olivia he has to be stopped. In fact he and his entire organization have to be put down. I love you Olivia and no matter what relationship you have with your father what happens to him will affect you. It will affect us. I can't promise he will come out of this unscathed. In fact I cannot guarantee that you father will not be killed Olivia. I am sorry to say."

"Don't be Fitz. He knew what he was getting into. He knew exactly what B613 was and is. In fact he made it what it is today. Do what you have to do."

"Are you sure Olivia? I don't want anything standing in between us once our paths are clear. I want us on the road back here to Vermont as soon as possible and I want it unencumbered. I want our shot at happiness Livvie."

"We are going to get it Fitz, I promise. Would you fasten me up? It is almost time for my ride right? I wish I could stay but I really must get back, ok?

"Ok." He could hear the chopper in the distance. For sure their time together was over. He took a deep breath and buttoned her up. He kissed her neck and then turned her around for a real kiss. "I will be holding you to your promises Olivia. So please do not forget them."

She pulled on her boots and gathered up her coat and purse. He was watching her every move. He wanted to grab her and not let her go but he knew he could not just keep her here indefinitely but he wanted to. She came back to him and placed herself in his arms and she held him tightly. "I will not forget I promise," she whispered. She turned and walked to the door. He followed her, he could not help himself.

She turned suddenly and looked at him with all her feelings for him showing in eyes. "Don't sell the house," she said with complete clarity. It was theirs and someday they would live here together surely he knew that. She closed the door and started walking towards the chopper that had landed moments ago. She walked to the chopper with the Olivia Pope Strut because she knew he was watching and she knew how much he loved to see her walk it.

And she was right he stood there watching her walk to the chopper. It thrilled him to see her strut like she owned the world. It was the one of the sexiest things about her, the way she walked. But it was only one of so many more sexy things about her that made him think of her probably twenty-three out of twenty-four hours every single day. He did not know when he would see her again but they had made promises and for the moment that was enough.

Long after the chopper was gone he was still watching it disappear into the clouded sky. He missed her already. But that was their lives right now stolen moments and declarations of love and promises. He had to get the divorce done. He needed to be free to pursue her in the open. Once this thing with her father was done he would actively pursue the thing. Mellie would fight him tooth and nail. Why? He did not know. She knew he was in love with Olivia and their marriage had long been over. She needed to let go.

He went into his office and called for Marine One. Tom and Elgin had been at their post all night. Once they realized Olivia was not leaving they had assumed their post around the house. Of course the entire property was gated with an eight foot structure that could be electrically charged. He had built the house to protect them from the outside world if they needed it.

He sat at his desk anticipating what his next move would be when Tom rapped at the door and said the chopper was here. He had seen the calls from Mellie and Lauren on his phone and he knew they were related. He would deal with that once back at the White House. He wasn't ready to lose the good feelings of all that had happened in Vermont. A confrontation with his "wife" would surely ruin that.

He gathered his things and walked to the chopper. He got in his seat closed his eyes and immediately went to sleep. His heart was mended for the moment. He always slept like a baby after he and Olivia were together and they ended in a somewhat good place. He wished they were in a better place, but he was involved in an extramarital affair, nothing would be easy. He closed his eyes and promptly went to sleep. The President of the United States of America began to snore softly and dream.

 **Flash back to Election night.** He had won the entire thing. He, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, was now President of the United States of America. The campaign trail was officially over. He wasn't sure he wanted it to be over. He had found Olivia Pope on the campaign trail and he was not going to give her up, never. They had started an affair and they were together most nights he was on the trail. Atlanta, Houston, San Diego, Des Moines, Portland, and Tampa; he knew every city where they had been able to be together. If Mellie was not there he got to indulge in his fondest dreams; being with Olivia.

He had made his speech to the nation after waiting hours for his opponent to concede. He was excited. He would get a chance to put his mark on America. He had done what his father said he never would. He had won the Presidency. Telling Mellie he needed to congratulate his supporters on a job well done he had left her and the children in their suite of rooms. He had gone straight to headquarters and congratulated them. Without their support he would not be here he had said. He wanted them to celebrate all night if they wanted to they deserved it. He worked the room like the professional he was. Finally the last toast was made and there was that final handshake.

He was happy he had won and ever so thankful for this group of people but Olivia was waiting for him in the War Room. She had promised to meet him there and he knew she would wait until he arrived, but he wanted more than a few minutes with her. He took the elevator down to the ninth floor and headed to the war room. He had encountered no one on his way here which was a blessing. He looked around one last time and entered the room. He locked the door behind him. She was there sitting on the desk waiting just as she promised. He walked in and she ran up to him. He scooped her up in his arms and twirled her around.

"Livvie you waited for me," he whispered. He smiled his winning smile for her and her alone.

"Of course I did Mr. President. I'd wait for you forever," she whispered back. And all of her pearly whites were showing.

He kissed her with days of pent up passion. He would devour her whole if he could. He loved her so much. Sharing this win with her was essential. They were in this thing together. She wrapped her legs around him in vise grip. She was wearing jeans but her core lie right above his. And he could feel her as if she were unclothed. Her heat was scorching him.

She was kissing him back so hard and fierce. She loved him so. She had locked her legs around him. As soon as she entered his embrace she had felt that part of him that she craved. He was hard and long just for her. She wondered if it would always be like this, this instant combustion into fire when they touched. She hoped so; she loved every minute of it. She could feel him right through her jeans. His erections were to die for.

He put her on the floor and stepped back from her to close the blinds in the room. He came back to her and said, "You did it Livvie. You came in and changed everything, turned my campaign around and here I am President of the United States of America. Come with me Livvie, let's celebrate our victory." She followed him through a door that lead to a much smaller room that contained a desk and five chairs. They had often come into this area he, Liv, Cyrus, and two or three strategists. Tonight it was just them and they were about to have some stolen moments. He closed that door and locked it. It was obvious they had done this before. The only light in the room was coming in from underneath the door. He turned on a recess light built into the desk. It only gave off a very faint glow. But that was all they needed.

He turned to her then and molded her to him. "I. Love. You, more than anything. I can never thank Cyrus enough for bringing you to me. Livvie make love with me right there in the chair, what do you say," he asked?

"I say I serve at the will of the President. I say I will go where you go. I say I love you more than anything too. Fitz I am so happy for you. You will be a great President." She pulled him closer and kissed him fervently. She ground herself into his hardness and said, "I want you so much. I need you so much."

He marched them to the chair that he usually sat in and sat down bringing her down atop of him He was devouring her with his kisses. He was molding his erection to her and he had his hand inside her jacket unbuttoning her blouse seeking her breasts. He unfastened her strapless bra and it fell between them. He started kissing, licking, and sucking her breast hard. Her head was reared back and she was grinding herself into him intently. He was whispering very naughty things in her ear in the voice and she was on fire.

"Fitz, please I want to come. I need you to…

"Stand up Olivia and get naked for me," he ordered.

"Only if you will stand up and get naked for me Mr. President," she counter-commanded.

While she did as he commanded he pulled off his coat, shirt, and tie. Lastly he stepped from his pants and boxers and sat back in the chair. "Come to me Olivia come and sit with me," he said calmly. But inside he was raging to be inside her. He was like a flagpole at a forty-five degree angle, reaching for her.

She came forward stepped up to him and straddled him. He placed two fingers inside her easily. He was going in and out of her, hitting her g-spot with those thick long fingers. "You are so wet so ready for me. Sit Livvie and take me inside you. Please Babe I need to be inside you," he pleaded.

She hovered over him gently rubbing herself against his heat. He was wet too. So there would be no tasting each other tonight. He wanted to go for the gusto first thing. Whatever he wanted, she wanted. Tonight was his night. He was the President. She started easing herself slowly down his shaft. She eased herself half way down and then she came off of him. "Livvie no, don't leave me again. I need to feel you just you tonight, just you," he hissed out.

She came back to him then and started the slide down his length. She engulfed him fully and she thought she would die from the pleasure she derived from it. She started to move the way he loved in circles, drilling into him. Plus she was working him over with her inner walls; she was gripping him with every move she made.

"Jesus Livvie you feel so good. I feel your every stroke. Work it Baby, make me come so hard, when you are ready. Only when you are ready though, only when you are ready. I am going to make it so good for you. I am going to make you scream Livvie. You are going to scream my name over and over again. And I am going to be yelling yours Livvie. I'm going to take us over a cliff because when you tell me I can move I am going to fuck you senseless and I am going to be so deep inside you that I can feel where our babies will grow. I am going to flood you with my come Olivia and you, you are going to squirt all over me," he said in that sexy voice of his.

"Dammit move Fitz, take me over the edge. I am so close. You feel so good. But you can make it so much better. Move Fitz, move now," she spoke in a clipped tone!

He finally started to move driving himself inside her right up to his base. He was looking down watching himself go in and out of her. "Look down at us Livvie watch me take us there, watch it." He was sucking raggedy breaths in between his teeth. He was making those hissing sounds he made as he neared orgasm.

She looked down and she saw herself clutching him. She could hear him slap into her on his every entry. Oh my god she thought to herself, nothing should be this good. "Fitz," I have to come right now, I have to."

"I know you do. Come with me Olivia. Come right now." His rhythm changed explicitly to a man on a mission. He pounded into her again and again. His orgasm hit him so hard he stopped in mid stroke. He really did not need to move because in the meantime Liv was milking him dry as she convulsed around him. He roared "Oliviaaaaaaaaaaaaa" into her ear just as she started to scream his name.

"Sir you are home," Tom had said after gently tapping him on the shoulder. He came awake confused, "LLLivvie," he stuttered! He grasped his surroundings. He took a deep breath and looked at the front of his pants. That dream had been so real so intense. He often had seminal emissions when he dreamed of Olivia. He could not help himself. He stood up and fastened his suit jacket and walked from the chopper to the White House.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

He had gone _s_ traight to the residence. He needed to change his clothing. There was evidence that the dream he had on the way home was more real than he thought and he had "come" to a conclusion. He took a quick shower changed his clothes and headed for the Oval. Lauren was at her desk. As soon as he walked into the area she said good morning. "Sir I was trying to reach you last night for Mrs. Grant. She was rather upset that I could not reach you sir. And sir she had me call Miss Pope also. I think she concluded that you two were together sir. I'm sorry," she said worriedly.

"Lauren do not worry about what occurs between me and Mrs. Grant it is not your problem and is not going to interfere with your position her. I plan to make it clear to Mrs. Grant today that you are my secretary not hers. She is not to use you in our battles. I will make it perfectly clear, do you understand?"

"Yes sir, Mr. President thank-you." Lauren immediately went to doing something at her desk. Mellie was always manipulating someone trying to get into his business. His business was not her business. She would understand that after they talked today.

He did not have to wait long. "Mr. President your wife is here to see you sir."

"Thank-you Lauren, send her in." Well that was quick. "Hello Mellie. How are you," he asked politely?

"So pleasant this morning, I take it that Olivia Pope was doing her civic duty last night then," she asked with venom in every word? "She never ceases to amaze me."

"That is two of us then, she never ceases to amaze me either. What do you want Mellie? I have things to do."

"I guess you know that Marcus dropped out of the race and Reston is steadily dropping in the polls. That is good news I suppose. It also means Olivia is available. Did y'all happen to discuss that last night in between you fucking her?"

"That is enough Mellie! What goes on between me and Olivia is none of your business. I will not discuss her with you. And keep my personnel out of your foolishness. If I want you to know where I am I will leave you an itinerary. We are estranged Mellie. I want a divorce. You refuse to give me one, which is fine. But I will not fall into this pretend world you wish to engage in. Do not put Lauren or anyone else that works for me into this fiasco of ours. I mean it Mellie.

"Ok then. Will your wh, Will Olivia take you on as a client? Will she become your campaign manager again? I have no doubt all you have to do is ask and she will do your bidding."

"Mellie I believe this conversation is over. Unless you have some information I need about the children I would say we are done," he said exasperated as hell. Why could she just not move on and let him go? What was the point to all of this madness and hostility? He ran his hands through his hair and pulled out his agenda for today. He would ask Olivia if she would come back into the fold today. He needed her. She surely could help his campaign. But he did not want her to feel he had to. But it did mean they would get to spend more time together which was a plus. But he did not want to push. Push her and she would run. He did not want that.

Mellie came back into focus and she was still talking. "Yes this conversation is over. You are such a pathetic man engaging in a mid-life crisis affair. But as you said that is your affair. When it comes into the light, and I know it will, you will be finished politically. And I want to be nowhere near the fallout. You are a fool to put so much on the line to bed someone."

"Mellie please. You know I would welcome my relationship with Olivia out in the light. If you think I would put political expediency above Olivia you do not know me at all. The only reason I sit in this chair in this house is because Olivia asked me not to resign. Yes, I love her that much. So you can dog her all you want, but for Olivia Pope you would have been out of the White House years ago. So tread carefully Mellie. The Presidency doesn't hold the place in my heart Olivia does. I would give it all up for her."

She closed her eyes because if she continued to look at him she would kill him with her bare hands. He was the biggest fool this side of the Mason Dixon Line and she had the misfortune of marrying his dumb ass. Damn Fitzgerald Grant II, if that son of a bitch was not dead she would kill him herself. She took a deep breath, what was done was done. She had to regain her composure and not let Fitz affect her like this. He was not worth it. She turned and walked out of the room without another word.

Finally Mellie had gotten the message. He had nothing to say to her that was positive. She was keeping him from Olivia. And for that he would never forgive her.

Olivia Pope had returned to Washington, DC after her rendezvous with the President giddy and happy in many ways. They had an agreement to continue their affair and not tell lies about what they were doing. He said he understood about Jake but he did not like it. She knew what Jake was all about but he had Mellie. Why could she not have something of her own? She knew it was selfish but she did not like the vulnerability she felt always sitting watching and waiting for him. It was not fair. To a certain extent Jake knew he was being used and he did not seem to care. She honestly felt he got pleasure out of knowing their relationship hurt the President. They had been good friends once but now they were mortal enemies.

Meanwhile she had a business to run. Jake came at her as soon as she walked through the door. She owed him no explanation. They had what they had, and it was not a relationship. Jake knew she loved Fitz, she had told him no lies. If he was making their "meeting of bodies" more than it was, that was on him. She was absolving herself from his folly. She was back with Fitz where she wanted to be. Jake could go fly a kite! He sensed she had been with Fitz last night and he had been quick to throw it in her face.

He still did not get the fact that he was a stand-in. Well it wasn't her place to remind him. He could be all up in arms but it served no purpose. When she could be with Fitz she would be. Of course it was horrible what she was doing. Sleeping with two men went against the grain with her, it was wrong on so many levels. And that was based on just her code of integrity alone. Too be honest she was ashamed of what she was doing. But she had to have a way to survive this affair she was in. She could not sit in her apartment waiting and watching for him. As much as she loved him she had to save a little part of herself from him.

Tonight he would call her he said it would be late and she would sit there patiently waiting until he did. She loved him. Why else would she keep going back to him over and over again? And he was always there waiting for her to come back to him. Lord this love affair, it was the absolute best thing to ever happen to her. But she could flip the coin and say it was the worst thing ever too. Loving a man in the shadows was not pleasant!

This was the part of this thing she detested. Sitting around wishing, hoping, and praying for his phone call to fill her voids was the worst. The phone call and his words were essential to get her through the day or night until the next stolen moment. This is why she faltered. This is why she held on to Jake.

She got dressed and left the apartment. She decided to walk the few blocks back to her office. There was work there she could do. She needed some air. She kept remembering herself in his arms as they brought so much pleasure to each other. It was blissful when they were together. She had promised him she would wait but could she, should she?

She walked on letting the cool crisp air hit her face and energize her. It was then she heard the voice. It was not ghostly nor was it diminished. It was strong, clear, and decisive. She remembered hearing that voice everyday for twelve years of her life and then it had stopped. It had been abrupt and disruptive. Not hearing it again had destroyed her and it had made her orphan. No, she could not have not heard it, her mother's voice. She walked on. The cool crisp winds of Washington, DC was playing tricks on her.

But then there it was again. "Livvie." She walked on because it could not be possible. "Livvie." "Olivia." She stopped then and turned around then to face her demons and to face a lifetime of lies. She uttered one single word. "Mama."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Yes baby it's me. Don't be frightened Olivia it is me Mama. Come to me child let me hold you." Olivia her daughter was just standing there frozen on the sidewalk. Maya knew it would be a shock but she had to come forward and start gaining her allies. She would be in for the fight of her life against Eli. She was a cold and calculated woman but she knew her husband and he was colder. She had escaped his prison, his dungeon and he couldn't have that. He would have his goons searching for her. But he would step back for a minute if she brought Olivia into the mix. "Livvie come here. Come to me. Come to your mama."

Olivia Pope could not believe her eyes, her mother Maya Pope was standing before her. She was alive. She wasn't dead. What was going on? She had been told by her father that her mother had died in a plane crash. She remembered. She had been twelve years old and had come home from school. Her father had sat her down and told her the sad news. Yet this person had her mother's voice and it was her face. Olivia took steps toward her. The woman was smiling her mother's smile. Her arms were open wide, extended for Olivia to walk into her embrace. The last few steps she ran into the woman's arms. "Mama," it was all she could say and she held the woman close.

Maya stroked Olivia hair and kissed her cheeks over and over as she hugged her. "Livvie I have missed you. I have missed you so much. You have grown into such a beautiful woman. I would love to trade pleasantries but I am being hunted like a dog and I need your help. I know this is hard for you baby. But I need you to be strong. You are going to have to put the fantastical element of this on hold. I am on the run Olivia. It is a life or death matter. We can't do meet and greet at the moment. You have always been a smart girl Livvie. This is serious. Trust your mama and just help me for now!"

Olivia took her mother's hand and started walking. Where should she go? Back to her office was the most logical. Huck would be there. He would help her, he would help them. Who was hunting her mother? Where had her mother been for all this time? These were pertinent questions but the first thing she needed to ascertain was if this woman was really her mother. She was a fixer and she knew that all things were not as seemed over 90% of the time. This could easily be an imposter sent here by God knows who. She had just spent the night with Fitzgerald Grant III, POTUS, this could be some type of ploy against him. She after all was the President's mistress. Her first priority was to identify this woman whose hand she now held. Then she would decide her next move.

Her "mama" had not a problem with the little testing they had done. Huck had done the DNA testing right in her office. The woman sitting down the hall was indeed her relative. What in the hell was going on? Her father had told her that her mother was dead, yet that was not the case. However why was she here? She could normally read people well, but this had thrown her off kilter. She wasn't even certain her "gut" was working. She had to pull herself together and start putting this thing into perspective. She had to talk to her mother.

"Livvie I am hungry," she said as Olivia entered the room. "I am your mother. You know that now I am sure. I haven't eaten in days. Feed me and I will tell you everything you want to know. Trust me Olivia. Put your thinking cap on and be the woman I know you are. I know you are very confused but believe me when I tell you I am on your side."

"Put on your thinking cap" was one of her mother's favorite sayings. No doubt the woman was Maya Pope but why had she come back from the dead? "Will a burger and some fries be alright?"

"Livvie you know I don't eat meat. Stop with the games. I am tired and I am hungry. Please I need something to eat."

"Ok momma. I have a salad for you. Talk to me momma, what in the hell is going on? Where have you been? Dad thought you were dead. It has been over twenty years. What in the hell is going on?

It is your father Olivia, he is a monster. I have been his prisoner all these years. There is much, much more to be said but until I get some food I am done talking.

"A prisoner? Why would your own husband keep you a prisoner? And for over twenty years, it makes no sense? I am a fixer momma but I am not a miracle worker. Dad is a very powerful man and he is evil. He has been manipulating my life for years. I had thought his manipulation started once he sent me to St. Helene's. Apparently it started back even farther than that. Eat up momma and then I want you to start telling me the true version of this piece. I think there has been enough lying.

Maya started in on the fresh salad Olivia had sent Quinn out for like she had not eaten in days. It bothered Olivia to see her mother like this. What in the hell was going on? What in the world had Eli Pope aka Rowan done now? Why had he taken her mother from her?

Olivia thought back to her life after her mother's "death." Her father had the funeral the day her remains supposedly showed up. She barely had time to breath before she was whisked off to Europe. And there she remained for six long years. At twelve years old she had been dropped off like a red-headed stepchild and that was that.

The pompous children of Saint Helene had stared at her and thought she would be a push-over. But no, that was never going to happen. Olivia Pope had been a feisty little thing once she had decided she wouldn't be cowed by her size and the color of her skin. She had been taken out of her very public school and whisked off to Switzerland to one of the plushest boarding schools in the world. The children of kings and queens, emperors, high ranking diplomats, movie stars and world millionaires; those were her classmates.

They wondered why she was amongst them; her background said she had no business there. They had taunted her in the beginning but she had fought back and earned her place among them. If the truth be told Olivia Pope became the leader. She was the one in charge. Everyone came to her for everything. She was the fixer and she was running things the last four years she was there.

She did her homework and could tell you the background on every student at Saint Helene. She had a posse so to speak that was at her beck and call. She had befriended the children of kings, dictators, emperors, prime ministers, and the like because she had to. She had been on her own with no friends and no family. Her father had not visited her but once in six years. And the reason for that visit was because she had committed an infraction that demanded he appear or she would be expelled. She planned it all down to a tee. He was livid. But she didn't care. She wanted an explanation for her abandonment. She had wanted to see his face when he told her the answer to that question.

One of her acquired new friends was Damascus Suleiman. He was an IT specialist and electronic hacker. She had asked him for a dossier on her father because she was expecting a showdown when he arrived. Olivia wanted ammo to use against him. He had abandoned her like old trash once her mother had "died," effectively cutting her out of his life. Damascus floored her when he revealed to her that her father lead a double life. He was a spymaster. His job at the Smithsonian was a ruse. This fifteen year old child found out her father was not what he claimed. What else about her life was fairytale?

So Eli Pope had come to town and he read her the riot act about how he had sacrificed to get her here on his curator's salary. He boasted how his connections were responsible for her being able to eat with the children of kings. She should be ashamed of herself for pulling this stunt. It was beneath her. Her dead mother would be ashamed he had said.

He didn't stray from the lies she had been told from childhood. She would always have to be twice as good as everyone else because of the color of her skin. He had drilled the lessons of "you will never be good enough" into her since she could speak. But what of this big lie that he was not who he claimed to be? Should he confront him?

"Dad why am I here? Why am I not at home with you? I have been here for almost four years and you have called me a grand total of six times. I am not allowed home for holidays, you leave me here like an orphan to be ridiculed by my peers. They see me as the unloved Negro child from America without parents, without anyone that loves her? Do you love me dad? Why am I here?

"You are here because I say so Olivia. I am your father. You are almost sixteen years old. I work my butt off to send you to this prestigious school and you are here acting like a fool. I won't stand for it, you hear me? I don't have time to come to Europe for foolishness. I have exhibits that need my attention and paperwork up to the ceiling."

She cut him off. "So all of this is for my own good. This abandonment is for me, for Olivia. This bone chilling loneliness, this feeling that not one single solitary person in the world loves me is just foolishness? I shouldn't want a home, holidays, and family right? I shouldn't want my father to love me and want me with him? My mother is dead I have no one but you Dad, no one!"

"Olivia stop this right now! It is beneath you. What father doesn't love his children? I have tried to do right by you, this is all for the best. Your mother is gone. She is lost to us. You are getting a fine education abroad and you will come home and attend an Ivy League University and….

"Ok dad, enough. I get the picture. I assure I won't bother you again. I am sorry to have taken you from your work. I just have one more question, my mother, did you love her?"

He had hesitated and she saw the real answer in his eyes. "Leave your mother out of this. Our relationship was complicated and I will not discuss it with you. Don't pull another stunt like this Olivia or I swear you will regret it. Do your studies and be a good girl."

He didn't love her mother and it was obvious that he didn't love her. "Good night Dad, again sorry to have bothered you." She had turned and left the room. She had dropped all illusions that she had family that night, she was on her own.

She came out her revelry of the past and returned to the present. Her mother was alive. She had been imprisoned by her father and god only knows what he had subjected her to. God this life of hers and Eli Pope, would she never be free of it? Free to love Fitz and finally have a real family of her own?

She looked at her mother and sighed. This was not going to be good.


End file.
